


The Awards Show

by SailorLestrade



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Academy Awards, Awards, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Red Carpet, The Oscars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes you to the Academy Awards</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awards Show

“Why am I here again?” You asked your loving boyfriend Tom Hiddleston as you rode in the back of the limo with him on the way to the Academy Awards. You were like a nervous rabbit on speed, bouncing your leg and drumming your fingers, and you weren’t even nominated for anything.

“Because I love you and I want you at my side, win or lose.” Tom said lovingly. You took a deep breath. You were quiet for another minute before you just couldn’t stay silent.

“But we haven’t actually come out about our relationship. And there are cameras at this thing. And it’s shown on TV…” Tom laughed a bit and held your hand.

“I want everyone to know that I’m in love with someone.” He said, kissing your hand and fingers. You giggled a bit.

Soon, you guys were in front of the Dolby Theater. Now was your chance to stay in the limo and back out. You couldn’t do this. You could already see the other wives and girlfriends and you were just too nervous to be compared to them. 

“Darling, you’ll be fine.” Tom said as you waited in the queue to head to the red carpet.

“I could just go to McDonalds and watch it on my phone.” You said. He laughed and kissed your forehead.

“Let’s go honey.” The door was opened for you and the two of you climbed out into the middle of what could only be described as a paparazzi hurricane. You plastered a nervous smile on your face as people snapped pictures. You could feel Tom’s arm snaking around your waist and holding you tight. That’s when a man in glasses came up to you and you were suddenly at a loss for words.

“Is this the girlfriend I’ve been meaning to meet?” He asked. Tom smiled.

“Hey Ben! Hey Sophie!” It was Benedict Cumberbatch and Sophie Hunter. You just stared at the two of them and you were sure you probably looked like an idiot.

“I think she might be a little overwhelmed Thomas.” Sophie said. She came forward and hugged you. “Hi, I’m Sophie. And I’m sorry Tom brought you to the Academy Awards. He should’ve started you out a little smaller.”

“I…t-thanks. I’m (y/n).” The next thing you knew, you were being swept up into a Cumberhug. 

“It’s so good to finally meet you!” Ben said. You giggled a bit.

“N-nice to meet you too Mr. Cumberbatch.” He held up a hand.

“Please, call me Ben or something.” He said. You smiled. “Well, we’ll see you guys inside. Have fun!” With that, the hot couple left. You looked over at Tom.

“Are all your friends huggers?” You asked. Tom laughed.

“If Jeremy tries to hug you, I’m punching him. Just saying.” Tom said. Together, the two of you made your way into the theater.

****

“And the award goes to…” You held Tom’s hand and glanced over at Ben and Sophie. They were looking at Tom, ready to be good friends whenever they said the name. “Tom Hiddleston!”

You smiled at Tom, who was in shock. He got out of his chair and you clapped and cheered for him. Ben whistled and clapped. Tom made his way on to the stage and accepted his award.

“I don’t know what to say.” He said. “And I always make long winded responses to my questions. But I can also fit them into 140 characters unlike some people.” Everyone laughed. “I’d like to think my family of course; mum, dad, Sarah and Emma. I love you guys. I’d also love to think all the staff and crew. You guys were so amazing. And, I would also want to thank my beautiful and loving girlfriend (y/n), because, without you, I don’t think I’d be here tonight. I love you so much. Thank you all.” With that, Tom left the stage. You had tears in your eyes when he finally made his way back over to you.

“Oh Tom.” You said, hugging him. He smiled and kissed you.

“You’re my good luck charm angel.” He said. “Hopefully you’ll come with me to these more often?”

“Of course I will.” You said, holding his hand. “There’s no place else I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? It came to me after watching the Golden Globes last night


End file.
